


Eclipse of the Summer

by WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo being Blitzo, Character going to hell, Drama, Drug-Induced Sex, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Little musical number, M/M, Morty and Summer adventure, Plot Twists, Rick Being an Asshole, Sex, Summer being Summer, main character getting separated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97/pseuds/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97
Summary: The Immediate Murder Professional are targeting Rick Sanchez, because of a "anonymous" client request. Rick deciding to spare the imp's lives and also deciding on having fun in Hell. Until a bigger problem rises.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Rick & Morty - Relationship, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this. Please Kudo and comment

(Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty, Hazbin Hotel or Helluva Boss, they belong to their amazing creator. I do however I do own my character. This episode took place after Childrick of Mort and before Star Mort Rickturn of the Jerri. This is something I am doing, while I wait for new episodes.)

It was beautiful Saturday morning on the outside of Seattle, Washington where the Smith family lives. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and Jerry just perfected the Japanese Soufflé Pancakes to serve to the family. The family got back from Rick’s “girlfriend” Gaia a week ago after the whole Rick’s “illegitimate” children. Also, the whole Summer and Morty getting high while playing video games and crashing through that Zeus guy head, really did bum everybody. All the Smiths want to do is have a normal and quiet day, which is not possible. So that is why Jerry woke up before everybody else. It took a very long time to perfected the Japanese Soufflé Pancakes, but with the right ingredient and following the instructions he was able to make the pancake. Just in time, his family arrive at the dining room table for breakfast.

“Good morning, everybody!” greeted Jerry as he brings the main courses to the table “Hope you are all in the mood for Japanese Soufflé Pancakes!”

“Geez jerry, pretentious much.” Rick Moaned in annoyance, as he is trying to get over a hangover from last night and receiving his breakfast. “You started watching _The Great British Bake Off_ on Netflix and now you think you are a master chef.”

“Dad, be nice!” scolded Beth, before smiling and turning her attention to Jerry as he handed her, her breakfast. “This look great, sweetie!”

“Thanks! I got the recipe online” stated Jerry as he sat down to enjoy his cooking, Morty took a bite from his pancake.

“You know dad, this isn’t half bad.” Smiled Morty as he took another bite, Summer was taking a picture of her breakfast and posting it online.

“Yeah Dad, this will look sooo great on my Instagram.” Stated Summer, she took a bite and make a little moaning sound confirming that she enjoys the breakfast as well. Jerry look please that everybody (even Rick enjoy the breakfast, though wouldn't admit) are enjoying the pancakes he made.

“Are you going to even clean up the kitchen after breakfast?” Rick asked his son-in-law in a snarky tone as he took another bite of the Japanese Soufflé Pancakes. During mid-chew, he notices a glim of lights from a telescopic sight from the inconvenient bushes across the street. Before Jerry could muster up a comeback, Rick ducked down quickly as the shot was fired. It missed Rick’s head and hit the picture instead. His family were taken aback by this, before another shot where fired. Rick set up the blast shields from the “Total Rickall” episode. Popping out of the bushes are three familiar imps, we all know and love. If this was a sitcom, we should we hearing some applause from the audience.

“ **God fucking damn it, this is the 5 th time in the fucking row!!!!!!!!!!!**” exclaimed Blitzo (the o is silent) as he threw his rifle on the ground in frustration. Doing so caused the gun to go off, shooting a nearby dog.

“What did you expect, sir? We are dealing with the smartest man in the multiverse.” Moxxie pointed out

“Thanks, Moxxie. Real team player there” Blitzo Replied sarcastically, Moxxie rolled his eyes at this

“Don’t worry, sir. Sixth times the charm” Millie said, trying to ease her boss mood, he just ignores her and called Loona on his phone to open the portal back to hell. Not knowing a scanner popped out of the blast shield and started scanning them.

Meanwhile inside the Smith’s house, the family (except for Rick) recollect themselves and started bombing Rick with question on what is going on.

“Rick, what the hell is going on?!?” Morty demanded to know

“Someone, is trying to kill me. Obviously” the scientist simply answered

“ **But, why this time!?!** ” Marty exclaimed incredulously

“I don’t know! I piss off a lot of people, I can’t track of all of them!” Rick resorted defensively

“Dad, how long have it been going on?” Beth question her father

“A week.” Rick answered nonchalant

A Flashbacks shows how Rick avoided death. Noticing that his food been poisoned, but eat it anyway and drinking the antidote that he scanned from the poison. Rick causally walking down the street, bending down to pick up a dollar, a flying axe missed him. His spaceship automatically dismembering a bomb that was place under it. And Rick’s epidermis that is laced with a nanofiber defense mesh, was able to rebel anyone from killing him in his sleep. Now bringing us back to the family, who now have stun look on their faces after hearing the story.

“ **Why didn’t you tell anybody!?!?”** exclaimed Beth in shock that her father could be this irresponsible

“Sweetie, what daddy does on his free time is nobody business.” The drunk scientist answered his daughter, who in response muttered “unbelieve”

“So once again you put this family in danger! And ruin my perfect breakfast!” Jerry stated in obvious anger

“Shut up, Jerry! Your breakfast wasn’t that good!!!” Rick snapped back, Beth pinch between her eyes, because she can feel a migraine going on.

“Look, just go fix the problem. So, we can get back on track on our day.” Beth stated so an argument won’t break out. When her and Jerry got separated, she was focusing on improving her relationship with her father. But she ended up hurting the people around her, when she tries to mimic Rick’s behavior. Ever since she got back together with Jerry, she is putting down the law on Rick’s destructive and selfish behavior.

“Already on it, pumpkin” stated Rick, he got the diagnosis from the scanner, he pulled out a handheld device and read the result. He pulls out his portal gun, put in the coordinate in and open a portal in the dining room.

“Alright, kids. Let’s get going.” Rick ordered his grandchildren

“Where are we going, Grandpa Rick?” Ask Summer

“We are going to Hell, Imp City.” Stated Rick, as he dragged Morty and Summer in the Portal, with that the portal vanish behind them. Leaving the blast shield down and Beth and Jerry with their own problem at hand.

“Sweetie, he did not mean what he said about your breakfast.” Said Beth as she comforts her husband.

(Here it is everybody chapter one, for the Helluva Boss Hazbin Hotel Rick and Morty crossover.)


	2. 3 Imps and a Piss-off Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

(On January 17, 2021, I found out that the Character from Helluva Boss and Helluva Boss on Instagram weren't canon. That have pretty much upset me.)

In Hell, outside an alleyway of a condemned building now known as IMP’s Headquarters a portal appeared next to a dumpster and three people came out of it.

“Grandpa Rick, where are we? I thought were supposed to go to hell?” The teenage girl asks her grandfather.

“Ugh, what urp is with you kids and religion?” Rick sighed in annoyance. He took out his flask and took a large gulp out of it, before he starts explaining once again about Hell. “This is not the Hell you hear from different media, the Hell in here is actually also a form of punishment despite there not having anything constantly burning or any form of torture. The punishment in here is the continuous chaos amongst the residents and the fact that the demons and sinners can suffer a lot from that chaos, which is what they have to withstand for eternity. They also have the 7 rings of Hell each representing the 7 deadly sins. Sinners are only resided in the Pride Ring, which we are in right now, Only Hell born Demons can leave the Pride Ring.”

“You never told me about the 7 Rings of hell the last time we were here.” Stated Morty

“That was because I didn’t get enough information off this world, because we were only looking for one thing.” Answered the dimensional traveler, he then turns his attention back to his granddaughter to continuing his explanation on how Hell work. “And yes, Summer there are rulers here, if that what you are thinking. There are Overlords, Goetia Demon and even royalty, like the fallen angel Lucifer, his human turn succubus demon wife Lilith and his daughter Charlie. And yes, the Anti-Christ is a girl, big shocker.” Summer was standing there taking it all in.

“Which part of Hell are we in?” asked the teenage girl

“We are in Imp City, the lowest part of the food chain are Imps and Hellhound, Think of the city as a bad part of down. So, keep your valuable hidden” stated Rick

“ **Grandpa, that’s racist**!” exclaimed Summer in shock, but she was quickly shushed by her grandfather when she heard a portal open up inside the building.

“There here.” Stated Rick as he hands his grandchildren the special wristwatch that turn them into demon. Rick and Morty look the same as last time, Summer’s form that she has slightly tattered clothing, fangs, red eyes, tail and tiny horns.

“Not bad.” Said the older sister as she examines her new form, she stops once her grandfather motion her and her brother to follow him into IMP HQ and enter an elevator that is leading to the correct floor and the correct company.

Inside the big metal box, the gang waited.

“Rick, how do you know about these guys?” Morty ask his Grandfather

“I found their annoying jingle, while I was doing my research of hell.” Stated Rick as he pulled out a tablet and show them the jingle, started off with Blitzo explain what his company does and how it operated. Then start the catchy little song and ended with “Kids die for free.”

Before Morty could ask any more question, the elevator stop and open.

Once they are inside they see a female hellhound that look to be around Summer’s age, sitting at a desk and reading a magazine. Her name is Loona, as it said so on her desk. Morty nervously approached the hellhound, because he gets nervous around hot girls.

“Um. E-e-excuse me, we would like to meet the Immediate Murder Professional.” Said Morty, focusing on her face and not on her chest.

“Sorry, they are having a meeting or some stupid shit” the female hellhound causally said, not taking her eyes off her magazine. Rick trying his best not to lose his temper.

“When will they be done?” Rick asked though gritted teeth, which Loona just simply shrugged. This cause Rick to grab the magazine with his index finger and thumb and tossed it out of the room. Loona got angry at.

“ **Hey!?!?!!! What the fuck, you old piece of shit!??!?!?!?!!!** ” snarled Loona as he bare her teeth.

“ **Hey!?!?!!! Only I get to called him that, you emo bitch!!!!!!”** Summer snapped back, this anger Loona even further

“ **I’m not a fucking emo, you stupid whore!!!!!!** ” growled Loona ready to attack

“ **What the fuck is going on here!!??!?!?!?!** ” demanded a familiar voice as the door swung open revealing a piss off Blitzo, before his expression turn to shock as he saw he was there “Oh shit!!”

A few minutes earlier, showing Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie having a discussing on what do next (more like a disagreement).

“Damn it!! Since when killing old people gotten so hard.!!?!?! Usually cutting off their oxygen or taking away their heart medication would do the trick but no, not this old geezer!!” ranted the former circus performer

“Sir, I think we should cut our losses and break the news to our client that the target is hard to kill.” Moxxie stated to his boss as he was pacing back and force. This made Blitzo stop in his track and glare at his employee of the month.

“Are you trying to suggest that we tell our client that we can’t even kill an old man!?!!” growled the head of IMP, as he got into Moxxie’s face “ **Is that the kind of imagine you want IMP to have!?!?! That we are a bunch of quitter, you tiny dick bitch!?!!?** ” Millie got between them to defuse the situation

“What Moxxie is trying to say is that we need to think the situation through and find a new method first, ask the client for a new target” explained Millie as she back up her husband.

Before Blitzo could even respond he heard an argument break out in the lobby. Blitzo knew that some demon had upset his precious baby Loona. He March to the door to confront the guilty party. This brought us up to speed, seeing the man he tries to kill. Here, at IMP Headquarter.

“Your already dead, so that we have no reason to break the bad news to the client.” Blitzo chuckled nervously, as he back away slowly. Rick turn the dials on his watch to turn back to his human form and back to his demon form. This give Blitzo the hint that he is not dead and that travel to hell to kill them. The assassins for hire, Rick, Morty and Summer are gather in the meeting room. The Imps look nervous as Rick stand there silently, staring holes through their skulls. This go on for a while, until Blitzo broke the silent.

“Look we are sorry we try to kill you, our clients promise us big money and promoting our business to all 7 rings of hell to off you. And we really need the money, you know so I really don’t need stick my tongue down a certain horny asshole’s asshole to keep us afloat. And…” rambled the former clown, until Rick cut him off.

Shut the fuck up, I didn’t ask for your life story and I am not going to kill you!!You guys are too pathetic to kill” stated Rick “All I wanted to know is who hired you guys to kill me.”

“Sorry we can’t spill the beans about our clients, it’s against regelation. You can torture us (You can start by torturing Moxxie)” this earn him a stern “Sir” “Blitz” from Moxxie and Millie.

Meanwhile Nora is outside putting vodka in her morning coffee. She then looks up at the viewers.

“Hey everybody, just drinking my breakfast to start my morning.” Stated Nora as she chugged down her spiced coffee, tossing the cup aside when she’s “Looking like it’s going to be a Helluva a time for Rick and the gang. Especially since the kids going to be separated by the adults for a while and get to hang with me for a while. So see you then”


End file.
